1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neck support for beauty salon hair washing sinks and, more particularly, pertains to supporting the neck of a patron of a beauty salon during the hair washing or other hair treatment over a sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sinks for use in beauty salon including associated head and neck resting areas is known in the prior art. More specifically, sinks for use in beauty salons including associated head and neck resting areas heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting the neck of a person while their head is over a sink for being washed or for other purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,408 to Rhodes discloses a sanitary cushioning device for sink bowl edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,558 to Porco discloses a headrest for use in beauty shop shampoo bowls, sinks and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,303 to Smithers discloses a head support for salon basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,820 to Varallo discloses a hairdressing head support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,711 to Tafur discloses a headset for shampoo bowls and sinks.
In this respect, the a neck support for beauty salon hair washing sinks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the neck of a patron of a beauty during the washing or other hair treatment over a sink.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved a neck support for beauty salon hair washing sinks which can be used for supporting the neck of a patron of a beauty salon during the washing or other hair treatment over a sink. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.